empty
by Blondiegrl
Summary: when your life falls apart you finally understand what you really want.....totally redone story of the my old story empty
1. Chapter 1

Empty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: None AU

Time line: Few weeks after Tristan leaves

OKAY SO I AM TOTALLY REDOING 'EMPTY' LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

rorys pov

I was sitting in history class. It was a normal day. Just like every other day. It had been raining hard for the past week. I had been running late as usual and almost missed the bus. My hair was all frizzy from the rain and I hadn't had enough coffee.

The principal himself came in to tell me. He took me out side and broke the news to me.

There had been a accident outside of Stars hallow the streets where wet and slippery and she had lost control of the car.

She was dead. The woman who meant the most to me in the world was dead.

I couldn't bare to go home. My father came a few hours ago he came as soon as he heard. He doesn't say much. I don't expect him to. The funeral is in a few days. I am not sure I will be able to go through it.

Every body I love has left me. Dean and I don't get a long anymore I cant stand be near him or anyone else for that matter. He reminds me of my old life with my mother. She left me to live this life alone.

My father left but he comes back once in a while. But he always leaves.

And there's Tristan. He left too. He didn't treat me like a child like everyone else. He know what was underneath. A woman wanting to break free. I was to scared to show him who I really am.

I wonder what would happen if he didn't leave. Leave me.

I need him back. I need him here.

There's a knock on the door of the room I am staying in at my Grandparents home.

"Come in." I say.

My father walks into the room. And sits at the edge of the bed I am sitting on.

"Honey I know I cant bring your Mom back and I know I haven't been the best father to you. But I want to make it up to you. My business has been doing great and I want to have the headquarters here. I bought a house here in Hartford already. I want you to come live wit me."

I nod. "Okay."

"Okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. But your going to pick up your life and come back here?"

"Yeah kiddo. You don't think I would have you live with your grandparents now did you?"

I shrug. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to stars hallow? I think I want to sleep there tonight."

He nods. "What ever you want."

Few hours later we drove to Star Hallow. I just went to my room got in my pajamas and tried to get some rest.

I wipe off my tears on my cheeks with the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt I am wearing. I hear my grandparents talking in the livingroom.

God it hurts so much to think about it. And Dad, I love him but I don't think it's a great idea to live with him.

I guess that leaves my grandparents. I don't think I could live with them. Mom hated that life, and she worked so hard to keep me out of it. Why would I walk right into it?

I hear rain outside. Why does it rain when horrible things happen? The night Tristan left it was raining and now it's raining. I hear thunder know. I get out of my bed and take a hand full of aspirin. I look outside there's a flash of lightning I see a woman's figure.

By this time I think I am delirious from the pills or from being so tired and crying so much. I run out into the backyard.

Another stream of lightning of thunder hits the sky the thunder crashes down. I look over and I see the figure again.

"Mommy?" I say.

God it looks like Mom. I need to get a grip. Mom's died. She's gone.

I look down at my clothes their soaked and clinging to my body. I start to tremble from exhaustion and from all the aspirin I just took.

I collapse on the ground and sob into the ice cold grass.

I wake up with a big crank in my neck. I open my eyes and realize I am in my bed. I get out of my bed. Yesterday's events come back to me. My heads starts to hurt a lot. I lean on the door way for support. I close my eyes wishing all the pain away. I hear a noise. I open my eyes half way.

I see a man leaning over the sink in the kitchen. My eyes widen.

"Dad?"

He turns around "Hi honey."

I run over to him "Daddy."

He holds me tight.

Tears spring from my eyes. I start to sob uncontrollably in his arms. He tires to calm me down by saying soothing words and rubbing my back while holding me tight.

Finally after a few minutes which felt like years my tears subsided.

"Daddy, what am I going to do?"

He sighs. "Honey sit down."

I sit down at the kitchen table. He pours me a cup of coffee and hands it to me. He sits down.

"I have to go to Boston for a few days to finish some things up. Ill be back...for the funeral. I think you can stay here for a few days by yourself. And as long as you don't burn the house down or through any wild parties." He says.

"Dad I think one of the last things I am thinking is throwing a party."

He nods.

I get up and grab some ice cream from the freezer and a spoon form the drawer.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" My Dad asks.

I just shrug and walk into the living room. I am just about to sit down when a notice my pajama pants are all dirty.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Yeah?" I hear him call from the kitchen.

"What happen last night?" I ask.

He walks into the living room. "What?"

I point to the dirt all over my pants.

"Oh I found you lying on the ground in the backyard. Want to tell me how you ended up there?"

I shack my head. "Honestly, I don't know."

I got dressed and ended up at the mall. I wonder for a hours with my fathers credit card. I bought all clothes I would never wear. That was the idea. To become some one I am not.

That person died with my mother.

I found a salon died my hair dirty blonde and hair extensions. I decided to get long french nails too.

They did my make up too. Heavy eye liner, pink lip gloss , all the works.


	2. Chapter 2

Empty

Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and i dont own the songs

Time line: Soon after Tristan leaves

Tristan POV

I wake up to someone shacking me. It's the headmaster of the school. "DuGrey. You got a phone call."

What? I look at my clock by my bed its two in the morning. Who would be calling me this late? I groan and walk to the office. I pick up the phone which is lying on the desk unhooked.

"Hello?"

"Tristan." I recognize the voice. It's my father.

"Father." I say coldly.

"Tristan, your mother and I talked. And we have decided to let you come home."

What? "Why?" I ask.

"You don't want to come home?" He asks.

"No, no I do. But I just want to know what made you change your mind?"

"Umh well actually a young girl. She's a daughter of one of my associates."

"Really?" I am shocked that someone talked my father into anything.

"Yes."

I am just about to ask who when my father says. "Well it's late so I'll let you get some sleep. There will be a car waiting for you to take you to the airport tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I say.

"Good. Good-bye, son."

To say I am shocked at the turn of events would be an understatement.

I walk back to my room and start packing. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. I come across a book. Preciously Romeo and Juliet. I smile Rory Gilmore here. I come.

A few hours later the limo arrived and brought me to the airport. I got on my flight which was uneventful.

I got off the plane and found my luggage when I got outside James my family's long time driver was waiting for me. I smile a little.

"James."

"Mr. DuGrey." He takes my bags and puts them in the trunk. I open the door and slide into the limo and who was sitting in it was the last person in the world I would have thought would be at the airport to pick me up.

It was no other than Rory Gilmore. She's wearing a short denim skirt and a black halter and black open stilettoes. Her hair is also shorter much lighter and her skins darker and her nails and toes are manicured. She looks a lot different. But she's still beautiful.

"Mary."

She grins which I've never seen her do before. "See you still haven't learned my name."

I grin. "I know your name Rory Gilmore. I just puffer calling you Mary."

"The name is Rory Hayden now."

I raise an eyebrow. "Got hitched, Mary. And not to Bean. Wow."

She laughs. "Hayden is my father's last name. After my mother died well.. I just prefer Hayden." She trails off. I don't press the subject. "And Dean and I broke up."

I try to hide a smirk.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Now that you're here yeah." She says.

Mary is flittering with me?

She climbs over and sits next to me. "I'm glad that your back."

"Really?" I say.

She smiles. "Yeah."

"So . . . why did you and Dean brake up?" Smooth DuGrey. But I can't help it I really want to know what happened.

"Uh . . . well we just broke up." She says simply "I realize I made a big mistake..."

I swallow my pride and I say"Mar, if you love him then well . . . "

She laughs at me. I am feeling very stupid right now.

"Tristan the mistake I made was that I didn't do it sooner and" She puts her hand on my thigh "that I didn't tell you how I felt about you."

I am stunned and before I can say anything the door opens and James is standing there.

"We're here." Rory climbs out of the limo. I get out too. I see my mother waiting outside of the front door.

She smiles which I can swear is a real smile. I finally think I have stepped into the twilight zone. She hugs me.

"Tristan, I am so happy you home." I am speechless.

"Honey why don't you clean up and then your father wants to talk to you. Rory, her grandmother and I are going shopping where going to have dinner together. Okay? So be good."

I nod. Then my mother and Rory walk back into the limo.

I walk into the house and up to my room. I plop on my bed and stare up at the ceiling.

What is going on? My mother is being sincerely nice to me. Rory is dressing different and flirting with me. I am seriously confused.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Tristan. Can I come in?" I hear my father's voice.

I sigh. "Yeah."

He comes in. "Now Tristan there is a few rules for you coming back. Number one no more getting in trouble. Number two you have to keep your grades up and number three no more hanging out with Duncan and Bowman."

I nod "Yes sir."

He then turns to leave.

"Dad?" I say.

He turns around "Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me come home." I say.

He smiles a little. "Don't thank me, son. Thank your friend Rory. She convinced me it was better for you if you came home to straighten out. And I expect you to be at Loreali Gilmore's funeral tomorrow. I knew her from when we where kids. She was a good woman" He turns and leaves my room

I am shocked by this news. Things are defiantly going to be interesting.


End file.
